the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Clara Version)
(Later in the courtyard, the citizens, the Beanbean Guards, Flying Monkey Pokemon, and the Chaos were all gathered to see off Sparrowhawk in his now set up balloon. As he stood in the basket, he made his announcement while Clara’s group stood next to the basket. The citizens were told of the dreams and they agreed to the decrees and Clara’s group already said goodbye to Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff, and Peach and Daisy are now dressed in new outfits. Peach's new outfit is now a gold crown on top of her head with red and blue jewels, blue orb-shaped earrings, a pink short-sleeved dress with a dark pink sash on her hips, dark pink rims, white arm gloves, a blue jewel on a gold brooch, and pink shoes. And Daisy's new outfit is now a bronze crown on top of her head with red and green jewels, with the green jewels on white flower petal symbols, green jeweled earrings with white petal-shaped jewels, a gold yellow short-sleeved dress with white neck and arm rims, an orange sash on her hips and two orange rims on the bottom part of the skirt, white gloves, and orange shoes) Sparrowhawk: Good people of Oz, this is positively the finest exhibition ever to be shown! I, your Wizard par ardua ad alta, am about to embark upon a hazardous and technically unexplainable journey into the outer stratosphere! (The crowd cheered) Sparrowhawk: To confer, converse, and otherwise hob-nob with my brother wizards. And I hereby decree that until what time, if any, that I return, Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Luigi, by virtue of their royal heritage and mechanic/plumber skills respectively, shall rule in my stead, assisted by Crash Bandicoot, by virtue of his highly superior brains, Aku-Aku, by virtue of being a conscience, Metalhead, by virtue of his magnificent heart, Baloo, by virtue of his courage, Kit Cloudkicker, by virtue of his loyalty, and Sonic's group, by virtue of their fighting skills against enemies and cooking skills in their cafe! Obey them as you would me! (The crowd cheers. Sparrowhawk then turned to Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff) Sparrowhawk: Ready to go home? Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: Yes, sir! (Suddenly, a gust of wind blew on the balloon, and one of the wooden poles holding the balloon down was pulled up and unexpectedly hit Rockruff. The poor dog Pokemon ran off in a panic and the others got concerned) Clara: Rockruff! (She turned to Sparrowhawk as Fritz, Louise, and Phillip ran ahead) Clara: We’ll be right back! Sparrowhawk: Hurry! (She ran as well. Suddenly, the wooden poles popped up from the wind and the balloon floated away into the air by the time Clara, with a calmed Rockruff in her arms, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip ran back) Fritz: Oh, no! It’s leaving us! Louise and Phillip: Wait! Rockruff: Come back, please! Clara: Don’t go without us! Sparrowhawk: I can’t! I’m sorry, I don’t know how to turn this around! Goodbye, everyone! (The crowd shouted their goodbyes as Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff watched in disbelief, for their only ticket home is gone. They then got sad) Fritz: That’s just great! Louise: We were so close! Clara: Now we’ll never get home! (Feeling sorry, the group then tried to cheer them up) Charmy: Stay with us then. Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: What? Espio: Why not live with us instead? Aku-Aku: (To Rockruff and the kids) We all love you four and Rockruff, (To the group) right? (They nod) Baloo: We don’t want you to go away. (Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff smiled sadly) Rockruff: That's a really nice offer. Clara: But we can’t stay. Louise: It’ll never be like Kansas. Phillip: Everyone’s worried about us. Fritz: So what could we do now? (The group began to think about something) Shadow: Maybe there’s something we can do to help hopefully. (Suddenly, Crash noticed two familiar bubbles floating to them) Crash: Look! There’s two certain good witches who can help you! (The bubbles then revealed Pauline and Rosalina. The two good witches then walked up to the group) Clara and Louise: Will you help us? Fritz, Phillip, and Rockruff: Can you help us? Peach: They missed the balloon, Aunt Rosalina and Aunt Pauline. Daisy: And they need help. Rosalina: (To Peach and Daisy) Peach, Daisy, it's all right. (To Rockruff and the kids) And you don’t need to be helped any longer. Pauline: That’s right. You four always had the power to go back to Kansas. (The group got calmly surprised) Clara, Louise, and Rockruff: Really? Fritz: We did? Phillip: Wow…. Aku-Aku: Why didn’t either of you tell them before? Pauline: Because if we did, they wouldn’t have believed us. Rosalina: That’s right. They had to learn about it themselves. Clara’s group: (Nods) Hmm…. Metalhead: If so, Clara, what have you and your siblings, Phillip, and Rockruff learned? Peach: It’s okay to tell us. (Rockruff and the kids smiled softly and explained what they learned) Clara: Well, I think that it wasn’t enough just to want to see our families and friends. Fritz: And if we ever go looking for our hearts’ desires again, we won’t look any further than our own backyards. Louise: Because if it isn't there, we never really lost it to begin with. Phillip and Rockruff: That's right. Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: Is that right? Rosalina: Yes. Pauline: And that’s all you learned. Metalhead: But that was easy. Crash: I should’ve thought of it for you. Daisy: And even Peach and I should’ve thought of it in my heart. Silver: Along with my powers. Pauline: No, they had to learn it themselves. Rosalina: And now, the Ruby Slippers, Topaz Bracelet, Sapphire Hat, and Diamond Badge will take you four back home in two seconds. Rockruff: And me? Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip: Rockruff, too? Pauline and Rosalina: Rockruff, too. (Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff got happy along with the group) Clara: This is too wonderful to be true! (Rosalina and Pauline nods in agreement and then began singing) Rosalina: You think you’re lost But that’s not true You simply lived a dream or two You traveled all this way to find You never left Your home behind Pauline: Home is a place in your heart Every journey leads you Back to where you start Close your eyes It’s very easy You’ll find that You’re already home Rosalina and Pauline: We have to finish to begin We have to lose before we win And soon we’ll see it isn’t far From where we are (Then everyone started singing as well) Emerald City citizens: Home is a place in your heart Every journey leads you Back to where you start Rosalina and Pauline: Close your eyes It’s very easy You’ll find that You’re already home Cast: Home is a place in your heart Every journey leads you Back to where you start Close your eyes It’s very easy You’ll find that You’re already home Yes, there’s no place As good as home (After the song ended, everyone cheered. Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff got happy along with the group) Clara: That’s right! Fritz: As soon as I get home, I am gonna help feed the farm animals! Louise: Go shopping for clothes! Phillip: See my family again! Rockruff: Be kept with you! Clara: And not to mention...! (Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff suddenly stopped talking excitedly upon seeing their friends smiling sadly. Then they smiled sadly as well) Frtiz: Of course, it would hard to say goodbye. Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: Yeah. Clara: We love you all, too. (They went up to Metalhead, who is about to tear up) Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: Goodbye, B.E.N. (Noticing he is gonna cry, Clara hugged him in comfort) Clara: Please, don’t cry. You’ll rust solid. Metalhead: (Sadly) Sorry. (Clara then took the oil can out of her backpack and handed it back to him) Clara: Here’s your oil can. Metalhead: Now I know I have a heart, because it’s breaking now. But then again, I shall see you off with a smile. (He grinned softly. Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff smiled back and then went over to Baloo and Kit) Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: Goodbye, Baloo and Kit. Fritz: This may sound awkward, but I’m gonna say it. I’ll miss your growl for help before you discovered your courage in your heart. Baloo: Thanks. Kit: And he wouldn’t have found it if it weren’t for you. (Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff then went up to Crash and Aku-Aku) Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: Goodbye, Crash and Aku-Aku. Aku-Aku: Goodbye, Rockruff and children. Crash: And I’ll miss you so much. Especially Rockruff. (He pets Rockruff a bit) Rockruff: Thanks. (They hug. After that, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff went up to Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Mario, and Luigi) Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: Goodbye, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Princesses Peach and Daisy. Peach: It’s okay if you just call me Peach if you like. Daisy: And just Daisy for me. Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: (Nods) Right. (Peach and Daisy shook hands with Clara and Louise) Daisy: We grew up for twenty years without a friend in the world, except Yoshi, of course. Peach: But thanks to you, we have friends in our group, and you guys. Mario: And thanks for helping me and Luigi accomplish our two dreams. Luigi: We're really grateful. (Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff nods a “You’re welcome.” Yoshi then pets Rockruff) Rockruff: I’ll miss you, too, Yoshi. Love you. (Yoshi nods a soft chirp. Then finally, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip and Rockruff went up to Sonic's group, with Charmy all teary-eyed) Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: Goodbye, Sonic's group. (They hugged them, except Shadow and Rouge. Overwhelmed with emotion, they hugged back. After the embrace ended, Sonic's group composed themselves, except Charmy) Sonic's group: Take care of yourselves. Cream: Love you guys. Cheese: (Calmly happy) Chao, chao. Shadow: (Nods in agreement) Take care. (Turns to Clara) Especially you, Clara. Rouge: (Nods in agreement) Indeed. (Clara smiled softly and hugs them as well, surprising Shadow and Rouge. Then they smiled softly and hugged back calmly, much to everyone's, especially Sonic's group's, amazement) Vector: Normally, Shadow hates hugs. Shadow: I'll make an exception on this. (Then Charmy teared up after the hug ended) Charmy: (Tearfully) I honestly don't want you to go! But I understand you want to, so.... (Sniffles) I'll miss you! (Then he goes on the verge to cry) Charmy: (Starting to cry) I promised myself I wouldn’t cry! (He then broke down sobbing. Then Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff comforted him with a hug as well, calming his crying down) Clara: Don't cry, Charmy. Louise: It’s okay. Phillip: We’ll remember each other. Fritz: And who knows, maybe we'll see each other again. Rockruff: If that's possible. (Charmy nods in agreement with a soft smile once cheered up) Charmy: (Smiling softly) Thanks. (Then Rosalina and Pauline spoke up) Rosalina: And the possibility of seeing each other again.... Pauline: That is possible. (The group looked at her with calm hopeful looks of interest) Pauline: The magic items will also take you back here whenever you like. Rosalina: So, you may come back here to visit anytime you like. (The group smiled softly, glad to hear that. Then Clara, still holding Rockruff, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip went up to Rosalina and Pauline and Rockruff waved his paw "Goodbye") Rockruff: Since this will be the last time I will talk until our next visit here.... Goodbye, guys. (The group waved goodbye to Rockruff back. Then Clara, holding Rockruff still, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip turned to Pauline and Rosalina) Rosalina and Pauline: Are you ready? Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: Yes. Fritz: And our house? Rosalina: Rest assured, we transported and fixed it up back to its proper spot in Topeka, Kansas after you left Chao Village. Pauline: That's right. Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: That's a relief. Clara: We're definitely ready now. Pauline: Then, when you wish to return here, Louise, Fritz, and Phillip, close your eyes and hold your items close to your hearts and Clara, close your eyes and click your heels together three times. Rosalina: That’s right. And repeatedly think to yourselves, when you want to come here in Oz, for example, “There’s no place like Emerald City.” And as for your home, just say.... Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: (Figuring it out) "There's no place like home." Rosalina and Pauline: (Nods) Yes. (Then Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip did what the good witches instructed with their magic items and began chanting) Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: (Repeatedly) There’s no place like home. (Then everything slowly went white from a bright light. Back at the Stahlbaum Farm, Marie, Benjamin, and the farmhands were calmly working on fixing the farm from the damage it got from the twister. Even the house is back there as if it didn't fly off and Anastasia is helping out) Benjamin: (Sighs softly) The haystack’s done finally. Marie: Indeed. Jimmy: Do you think Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff are okay? Benjamin: No idea. Marie: (Sadly) All we can do is pray for their safety. (Jimmy nods and went back to work. Suddenly, they saw a rainbow light flickering behind a hill in front of them, confusing them) Group: Huh? (Then the rainbow light vanished and they took a closer look. Suddenly, they heard a familiar cute barking) Jonny: Is it just me, or is that barking coming from…? Anastasia: But that could a different dog barking like that. (Suddenly, running up the hill and towards the farm was….) Jonny: It’s Rockruff! Plank just said "He’s alright!" (Then Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip appeared, waving hello happily. The others got happy) Marie and Benjamin: The children! Clara, Fritz and Louise: Mom, Dad, guys! Phillip: Hey guys, Mr. and Mrs. Stahlbaum! (They ran down to them. Marie and Benjamin ran up after them and hugged each other while laughing, happy to see each other. The farmhands and Anastasia met up with them, happy as well. After the hug ended, the kids and couple reconciled) Benjamin: We’re so sorry for not listening to you and being hard on you. Anastasia: And I’m sorry as well. Marie: Can you forgive us? Clara: Yes. And what I said to you and everyone else before, I’m sorry, too. (Everyone hugged each other. After the hug ended, Drosselmeyer arrived) Drosselmeyer: Anybody alright? (Everyone got happy) Group: Godfather Drosselmeyer! Marie: I figured you helped the children and Rockruff return to us. Drosselmeyer: Indeed. I just came by to check up on you because of the twister earlier today. And I see Rockruff and the children are fine. Nazz: Indeed, dude. (They then noticed Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip’s magic items and the Elemental Sword) Benjamin: What are those? Marie: Where did you get them? (Then they saw Drosselmeyer smile softly) Drosselmeyer: I think I know where. (He turned and they saw Sparrowhawk walk up to the others with a calm smile, and Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip happily recognized him while Rockruff barks happily at him. Later, Clara, now holding Rockruff again, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip finished explaining their adventure along with Sparrowhawk to the group and thankfully, because they saw the strange rainbow light from behind the hill and how they must’ve got the items and Elemental Sword, especially from Sparrowhawk and Drosselmeyer knowing about this, Benjamin, Marie, Anastasia, and the farmhands, and even Drosselmeyer, believed them) Benjamine: So that explained that rainbow light on the hill…. Marie: I’m pretty sure your friends will love to see you visit them in this Oz place again. Anastasia: That was the most wonderful story we ever heard. Drosselmeyer: And I'm glad you understood, Clara, why I lied to you about Marie's so-called heart attack. (The farmhands agreed while Clara nods with a soft smile towards Drosselmeyer, glad along with Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, and Sparrowhawk to know everyone believes them) Louise: Thanks. Marie: And Clara, what was going through your mind when saying “There’s no place like home?” Clara: You guys. And this entire speech in my mind said…. (She then sang as she reminisced her adventures with her friends) Clara: When I think of home I think of a place Where there’s love overflowing I wish we were home I wish we were back there With the things I’ve been knowing When the wind that makes The tall grass Bend into leaning Suddenly the raindrops That fall They have meaning Sprinkling the scene Makes it all so clean Maybe there’s a chance For us to go back Now that we have Some direction It would sure be nice To be back home Where there’s love and affection And just maybe we can convince Time to slow up Giving us enough time in our life To grow up Time, be our friend Let us start again Suddenly, our world’s gone And changed its face But still we know Where we’re going I have had my mind Spun around in space And yet, I’ve watched it growing And if you’re listening, God Please, don’t make it hard to know If we should believe The things we see Tell us Should we try to stay? Or should we run away? Or would it be better Just to let things be? Living here In this brand new world Might be a fantasy But it’s taught me and my friends To love so it’s real It's so real to us And I learned that we must Look inside our hearts To find a world So full of love Like yours, like mine Like home (Back in reality, the group smiled at that song and nods in agreement) Group: Yeah. Louise: It’s good to be home again. Fritz: Despite being scared by the dangers in Oz, we also enjoyed our adventure there because of its beauty. Phillip: Regardless that we kept saying that we wanted to go home. Sparrowhawk: And those magic items did, indeed, send you home. (Rockruff happily barks in agreement) Sparrowhawk: Even Rockruff agrees. Clara: Yep. But what matters now is that we’re home. This is our farm, we have each other, we’ll never leave you ever again because we love you all. Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip: And, there’s no place like home. (Everyone smiled and went back to work on fixing the farm, this time with Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff's help) The end A The Wizard of Oz Parodies Studios Production Songs during the end credits: At the Beginning by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx Journey to the Past End Credits Version by Aaliyah Somewhere Over the Rainbow by Celine Dion And the end! Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies